A Man in Glasses
by Juniper11
Summary: There was just something about a man in glasses...even if he was annoying. *Blue Series 1*


**A/N: Another first timer for me. Forgive me if anyone is OOC.**

The halls were surprisingly quiet which Sakura was starting to discover was rather unusual for the Daily Planet. Someone was always running this way or that for some story of the century. She had come to this world at the request of her Master after she had a major falling out with one of her lovers—or rather ex-lover.

She needed to get away because truthfully she really didn't have anywhere else to go. So Tsunade had sent her to train with an old friend of hers named Diana. She was some sort of Princess or something. The details on that Sakura hadn't exactly ascertained but she had figured there was plenty of time for that.

Unfortunately, though, there was some sort of Private ceremony on Themyscira that outsiders weren't allowed to attend so she had been foisted off on her friend Superman until the end of it.

Sakura hadn't too much minded until she realized that the man had a stick wedged so far up his ass that even her Master wouldn't be able to dislodge it. He somehow managed to get her a mission helping out at the Daily Planet.

Speaking of the devil he happened to be walking in her direction. It would be rude to walk by him without saying a word—especially since they were sort of living together. So Sakura put aside her uneasiness and irritation with the man and greeted him properly.

"Good morning Superman."

Before Sakura could properly blink she was whisked into a dark hallway. She opened her mouth to yell, but Superman forestalled her by placing a single finger on her lips. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she immediately spread her senses to see whether or not she could detect any danger. She couldn't.

"You can't call me that here."

"I can't call you Superman? Isn't it your name?"

"No. My name is Clark Kent."

Sakura blinked slowly.

"Then why does Diana call you Superman?"

"Because when I was with her I was Superman."

Sakura clenched her fist. "Is this some type of perverted kinky stuff?" She was fully prepared to hit the man hard enough to drain all of her chakra if necessary. Clark sighed.

"No, it's not. Superman is my secret identity."

"Secret identity?" Sakura relaxed slightly but she was still confused. "So you're undercover?" Clark hesitated briefly before nodding glad she was finally understanding—or at least coming close."Then where's your disguise?"

Superman...um _Clark _raised his hand and touched his glasses. Sakura stared at him for a moment waiting for some further explanation but after receiving none she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Seriously? That's your disguise?"

"It has served me well for many years."

Sakura was reminded of Konohamaru and his square rock.

"It has?" Clark nodded his head. The look of complete and utter seriousness on his face baffled Sakura. "Then you do realize that can only mean that the people of your world are idiots."

Clark closed his eyes and wondered how Diana had convinced him to babysit such an annoying woman. As soon as he got the opportunity he was going to foist her off on the Flash...or Batman.

"So _Clark_ can I go now? I have a mission to complete." Sakura skirted around the 'disguised' superhero and went about her way. Although she did quietly admit to herself that she had always secretly loved a man in glasses. So even though it was a stupid disguise it was a sexy one.

:::

_Elsewhere:_

"Do you really think it was wise putting the girl with Clark?" The dark knight glanced at the Amazon princess who shrugged.

"Tsunade said her disciple was in a lot of emotional pain. She didn't go into the details of the whys in her letter but she did say that she probably shouldn't be left alone."

"So you stick her with the man who has almost as much emotional garbage as me."

"You know he hasn't been the same since Lois died. Maybe they can help each other."

"Or maybe they can kill each other."

"Clark wouldn't hurt her."

"Who's to say she won't hurt him? From what you tell me she has a hell of a right hook."

Diana rubbed her jaw. "Maybe I should check on them."

"And then Clark will realize the lie you told him about the 'Amazons only' festival. No, it's better to let sleeping dogs lie."

"Then why did you bring it up in the first place?"

"So you know who, exactly, will be responsible when it all blows up."

Diana narrowed her eyes.


End file.
